foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Credits of Lone Wolf 4: Flights of the Heroes
Credits of Lone Wolf 4: Flights of the Heroes. Credits LucasArts (A Lucasfilm Company) * Project Lead: Julio Torres * Lead Producer: Matthew J. Fillbrandt * Lead Production Manager: Dan Wasson * Art Director: Matt Omernick * Lead Engineer: Steve Dykes * Lead Designer: Steven Chen * Writer: Yuji Naka Lead Team * Lead Concept Artist: Amy Beth Christenson * Lead Systems Designer: Rich Davis * Lead Animator: Kenneth Williams * Lead Character Technical Directors: Joel Ku, Simon Parkes * Lead AI Engineer: Jonas Norberg * Lead Boss Designer: Christopher Porter * Lead Environment Artist: Musa Sayyed * Lead Gameplay Engineer: Stephen Schlueter * Lead Art Technical Director: Oliver Shaw * Lead Character Artist: Dave Smith * Digital Production Supervisor: Jason Rm Smith * Lead Level Designer: John Stafford * Lead Rendering Engineer: Szymon Swistun * Audio Lead: Brian Tibbetts * Lead Core Engineer: Axel Wefers Art and Animation * Concept Artists: Stephen Chang, Dela Longfish, Jeff Sangalli, Jia Tan * Character Artists: Visen Brnicevic, Yoon-Bae Kim, Manuel Llamas * Environment Artists: Bob Archibald, Mark Benko, Scot Boyd, Matt Burdette, Jem Geylani, James Ho, TJ Jung, Michael Kawas, Matt Koehler, Gilbert Martinez, Travell McEntyre, Brian Nestor, Brian Recktenwald, Phebe Suh, Carl Wattenberg * Additional Environment Art: Adam Smith * Animators: Dan Bransfield, Allyn Bruty, Sandra Christensen, Stanley Hom, Nick Maw-Naing * In‑game Cinematic Animators: Jaqueline Corley, Matt Garward, Saul Ruiz * Cinematic Animation Director: Thai Nguyen * Layout and Camera Supervisor: Sylvain Doreau * Senior Visual Effects Artist: András Kavalecz * Senior Cinematic Lighting and VFX Artist: Mark Bergo * Senior Cinematic and VFX Artist: Eric Antanavich * User Interface Artists: Gregory Harsh, Brian Lui * Character Technical Artists: Joshua Axner, Jeremiah Grant * Technical Artists: Becca Abel, Peter Dollar, Matt Waters * Additional Artwork: Edwin Bakker Design * Level Designers: Kevin Au Young, Tid Cooney, Ryan Darcey, Ian Dominguez, Christopher James, Christopher W. McGee, Adam Piper, Ian P. Riutta, Tony A. Rowe * Systems Designers: Adam D. Bormann, Steve Braman, Cecil Carthen Jr. * Boss Designers: Steve Kuroki, Grace Morales Lingad, Ben Retan * Challenge Designers: Jens Andersson, Chip Sbrogna, Yi Han Yong * Additional Design: Adam Goodwin Engineering * Rendering Engineers: Dmitry Andreev, Jérôme Scholler * Physics Engineer: Per Olsson * AI Engineers: David Hernandez Cerpa, Paul Grigsby, Matt Grounds, Raul Sampedro Gonzalez, James Stewart * Gameplay Engineers: Per Olsson, Mark Brown, Ricardo Chavarria, Kevin Guran, Cameron Micka, Ben Nickson, Jason Nuccio, E. B. Olson, Jeff Pyacek, Ian Wakelin * Core Engineers: Hamza Hutchinson, Rahul Singh, Leslie Von Pischke, Jim York * Build Engineer: Rego Sen * UI Engineer: Nick Anastas * Environment Simulation Tools Engineer: Jason Johnson * Additional UI Engineering: Jason Lee * Additional Tools Engineering: Nathan Dwyer Production * Production Managers: Justin McLeod, Marianne Monaghan, Jon Sieker, Scott Waugaman * Associate Producers: Devin Hitch, Ian Pang * Associate Production Managers: Matt Emery, Erwin Ocampo * Assistant Production Managers: Jeffrey Eng, Bertrand Reyes Estrellado, Brett Rector, Cameron Suey * Production Assistant: Mark Friesen * Department Coordinator: Kelly Cowden * Additional Production: Jim Vessella Engine Team * Lead Engineer: Ruslan Abdikeev * Lead Production Manager: Mike Orenich * Engineers: Richard Byron, Dylan Blair, Dom Hamon, Miles Macklin, Tom Madams, Jeffrey Reitman * Additional Engineering: Daniel Deptford, Devin Kelly-Sneed * Director of Engineering: Cédrick Collomb LucasFilm Animation Singapore * Executive Producer: Gio Corsi * Senior Production Manager: Wayne Frost * Production: Kent Byers, Charissa Li * Lead Artist: Mark Cronin * Environments: Hailey Choi, Wai Ming Liew, Jowy Ng * Characters: Charlie Kim * Animation: Choonchatt Sam, Yong Zhen Tan * Visual Effects: Nigel Ang * Concept Artists: Ooi Chun Gee, Chuah Chong Khai, Richard Lim, Parinaz Shajareh * Lead Designer: James Barnard * Designers: Zach Huntley, Yandhie Dono Pratopo, Ian Purnomo, Andy Tans * Lead Engineer: Wui Yee Ho * Engineering: Jason Chionh, Joshua Koh, Ben Marsh, Ho Chung Nguyen * Quality Assurance Testers: Dashanta Amarasuriya, Jerry Chua, Ernest Loh, George Rajiv, Ed Shih, Wilson Tan, Victor Tan, Mervyn Wong, Wes Wong Audio * Senior Sound Designers: Aaron Brown, Tom Bible, Erik Foreman * Technical Sound Designer: Damian Kastbauer * Music Supervisor: Jesse Harlin * Music Composed by: Jun Senoue and Naofumi Hataya (Wave Master Entertainment) * Music Editing by: David Levison, Wilbert Roget II * Audio Engineering: Neil Wakefield * Additional Orchestration by: Lennie Moore, Igor Nemirovsky * Music Librarian Services: Skyprep * Scoring Mixer: John Kurlander * Score recorded at: Skywalker Sound (A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company) County, California * Assistant Engineers: Robert Gatley, Judy Kirschner, Dann Thompson * Protools Operator/Editor: Andre J. H. Zweers * Engineer: Dave Cook * Recordist: Kory Kruckenberg * Stage Manager: Jon Schluckebier * Second Engineers: Brian Valentino, John Winters * Additional Engineering Assistance: Joseph Gauthier * Score Mixed by: Rich Palmer * Score Produced by: Mark Goldenstein * Score performed by: The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Score conducted by: Larry Hochman * Music Contractor: Janet Ketchum Musicians on The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Violins: Laura Albers, Erin Benin, Mariya Borozina, Jeremy Cohen, Joe Edelberg, Connie Gantsweg, Candace Guirao, Robin Hansen, Dawn Harms (Principal), Adrienne Herbert, Maki Ishii, Gloria Justen, Julie Kim, Roy Malan (Concertmaster), Michelle Maruyama, Robin Mayforth, Kayo Miki, Yasushi Ogura, Ellen Pesavento, Deborah Price, Evan Price, Craig Reiss, Barbara Riccardi, Philip Santos, Wenyi Shih, Iris Stone, Marianne Wagner, Heidi Wilcox * Violas: Su Buchignani, Don Ehrlich, Pam Freund, Marcel Gemperli, Patricia Heller (Principal), Anna Kruger, Polly Malan, Emily Onderdonk, Liz Runnicles, Natalia Vershilova * Cello: Terry Adams, Michelle Djokic, Victoria Ehrlich, Nina Flyer, David Kadarauch (Principal), Emil Miland, Thalia Moore, Miriam Perkoff * Double Bass: Charles Chandler (Principal), Steven D'Amico (Principal), Shinji Eshima, Jon Lancelle, Patrick McCarthy, Michel Taddei, Richard Worn * Harp: Sarah Voynow * Flutes: Janet Ketchum (Principal), Julie McKenzie * Clarinet: Clark Fobes, David Neuman (Principal), Jeremy Simas (Principal) * Oboes: Marilyn Coyne, Laura K. Griffiths (Principal) * Bassoons: Amy Duxbury (Principal), Rufus Olivier * Horns: Eric Achen, Meredith Brown, Chris Cooper, Keith Green, Larry Ragent, Kevin Rivard, Bruce Roberts (Principal), Glen Swarts (Principal) * Trumpets: Ron Blais, Adam Luftman (Principal), Jon Pearson * Trombones: Jeff Budin (Principal), Bruce Chrisp, Tom Hornig, Mark Lawrence (Principal), Dave Ridge * Tuba: Peter Wahrhaftig * Piano: Jerome Lowenthal * Timpani: John Burgardt * Percussion: Victor Avdienko, Scott Bleaken, Galen Lemmon (Principal), Artie Storch (Principal) * Acoustic Guitars: Laurence Juber Chorus Sessions * Choral performed by: Northwest Choirs * Choirmaster: Joseph Crnko * Contracted by: Simon James, David Sabee * Sopranos: Joelle Berry, Beth Ann Bonnecroy, Susan Erickson, Catherine Haight, Maria Johnson, Lara Papadakis, Lisa Pontén, Christina Siemens, Linda Strandberg * Altos: Mary Jo Dugaw, Kari Frost, Jennifer Ivester, Melissa Plaggeman, Linda Sabee, Deborah Stephens, Melanie Stevens, Stacey Sunde * Tenors: Owen Bennion, Joel Cummings, Jeff Dubois, Paul Karaitis, Nathaniel Papadakis, John Porter, Sam Rodarte, Jacob Winkler * Basses: Tom Adams, Michael Delos, Kyle Downs, Glenn Guhr, Ron Knoebel, Loren Ponten, Charles Stephens, Manard Stewart * Music Copyists: Dave Wells * Music Librarian: Robert Puff * Live Sessions and Orchestration produced by: Ed MacGuffin * Choir recorded at: Davidson Chorus TX * Voice Director: Dave Wilde * Cinematics Audio: David W. Collins * Lead Voice Editor: Harrison Deutsch * Foley Artists: Jana Vance, Dennie Thorpe, Sean England * Foley Mixer: Frank Rinella * Foley Recordists: Sean England, Corey Tyler * Additional SFX Editing: Will Storkson, Julian Kwasneski Motion Capture Provided by Industrial Light and Magic * Motion Capture Performers: Richard Dorton, Eric Johnston, Jane Times * Technical Directors: Spencer Reynolds, Michael Sanders, Kevin Wooley * Motion Capture Training: Shawn Kelly, Delio Tramontozzi * Motion Capture Coordinators: Melissa Abad, Brooke Chapman * Senior Manager, Media Operations: Maria Brill Studio Operations * Production Services Operations Manager: Jay Geraci * Senior Mastering Lab Technician: John Carsey * Mastering Lab Technicians: Jonathan Layton, Brian Rust * Resource Coordinator: Eric Knudson * Production Operations Coordinator: Eva Holman Quality Assurance * Quality Assurance Senior Lead: Troy Sims * Quality Assurance Leads: Henry Hall, Gabriel Roland * Quality Assurance Assistant Leads: Matthew Boland, Greg Lee, Matt Miller, Jack Wagner * Quality Assurance Pod Tester: Alex Doherty, Josh Jones, Micah Logan, Brian Small, Ivy Yup * Quality Assurance Testers: Matt Angus, Michael Dailey, Elliot Hibbs, Francis Kim, Michael Shimomura, Ryan Steiner, Anthony Urso * Quality Assurance Tech Team Senior Lead: Matt Bishop * Quality Assurance Tech Team Lead: Tzuen Wu * Quality Assurance Software Engineer: Jeremy Randolph * Quality Assurance Tech Team: Seth Benton, John Lansberry, Kieran McDonagh, Tiffany Walsh * Quality Assurance Manager: Toby Mast * Quality Assurance Senior Manager: Devin Seto Lucas Licensing, A Division of LucasFilm Entertainment Company Ltd. * Lucas Licensing: Howard Roffman, Leland Y. Chee, Stacy Cheregotis, Casey Collins, Chris Gollaher, Ashley Matheson, Frank Parisi, Carol Roeder, Sue Rostoni, Paul Southern, Derek Stothard * Manual: Dave Holmes (LucasArts), David Hopkins (SEGA Europe), John Neil (SEGA America), Dan Goods (SEGA Australia) * Legal: Don Pizza (SEGA), Richard Coleman (LucasArts) Voice Cast * Yuri Lowenthal as Dave Martin * Kate Higgins as Annie Gouldman * Nick Jameson as Darth Vader * Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose * John Cleese as King Arthur * Eric Idle as Evil Magic * Bill Farmer as Little Wizards * Michael J. Fox as Polygon Man * Janet Waldo as Bar Woman * Steve Martin as Policeman * Mark Hamill as Sgt. Hugo Youngstown * Frank Welker as Lt. Tom Grahame * Will Smith as Honda Tadakatsu * Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat * The Soldiers: Roger L. Jackson, Vic Mignogna, Dee Bradley Baker, Cree Summer, Roger Craig Smith, Mike Pollock, Steve Blum, Sam Neil, Sam Elliott, Mickey Rooney * Narrated by: Robert Clotworthy Sega of America * CEO: Mike Hayes * COO/President: Masanao Maeda * Senior Producer: Yasuhiro Noguchi * Production Support: Sam Mullen, Jason Kuo, Bryant Green * Development Director, International: J. Patrick Riley * Senior VP of Production: Gary Dunn * Associate Creative Director: John Merlino * Executive VP of Sales and Marketing: Alan Pritchard * Senior VP of Publishing and Content: Robert Lightner * Publishing Manager: Katrin Darolle * Senior Director of Marketing: Darren Williams * Director of Marketing: Marcella Churchill * Senior Brand Manager: Judy Gilbertson * Associate Brand Manager: Aaron Webber * Manager, Consumer Research: Melissa O'Farrell * Senior Public Relations Manager: Kerstin Müeller * Public Relations Manager: Thu Nguyen * Media and Events: Teri Higgins * Director of Creative Services: Jen Groeling * Production Manager: Mary Disbrow * Advertising Production Specialist: Jacqueline Lee * Graphic Designer: Marco Garcia * First Party Manager: Sarah Elliott * First Party Specialist: Queenie Magsakay * Senior Director of Sales: Keith Gerhardt * Senior Director of Sales Operations: Laurie Mendez * Director of Channel Marketing: Scott Lambrecht * Manager of Channel Programs: Anna Nguyen * Senior Operations Manager: Tom Dudley * Senior Purchasing Coordinator: Lu Luna * Inventory and Materials Coordinator: Andy Navarro * Licensing Manager: Cindy Chau * Senior Web Producer: Shawn Storc * Lead Flash Developer: Michael Dobbins * Senior Web Designer: Annie Shaw * Video Production Manager: Carl Smolka * Video Editor: Greg Ammen * Community Managers: Kellie Parker, Julian Mehlfeld * Customer Support Manager: Robert Miles * Director of Legal: Liana A. Larson * Legal Counsels: Jerusha Herman, Cindy Lin * Contracts Administrator: Edison Haywood * QA Manager: Mark Cartwright * QA Supervisors: Shawn Dobbins, Demetrius Griffin * QA Leads: Kip Bunyea, Anthony Banks * Assistant Leads: Matt Girard, Luke Hoppel, Aaron Keillor * Testers: Bob Muniz, Dennis Adams, Efren Flores, Don Escueta, Andy Yi, Samie Bacorro, Nico Brenni, Kyle Ramos, Jeffrey Campbell, Nick Perry, Bryan Bacorro, Kyle Brabender, Danny Thach, Will Voss * Standards Supervisor: Stephen Akana * Standards Leads: Lawrence Mann, John Belcher * Standards Assistant Leads: Austin Storms, Jonathan Lalas, Jake Alejo * Standards Testers: Chris Ruane, Wesley Woo, Richard Hideshima, Bernard De La Torre, Maxfield Atturio, Dan Buchman, Timothy Erbil, Robert Hamiter, Tony Stamer * Mastering Lab Supervisor: Rey Casto Buzon * Mastering Lab Technician: Christopher Rilles * Hardware Specialist: Matt Ellison * Hardware Technician: Kirsten Coleman * Playtesters: Dennis Constantino, Jake Haloub, Justin Honegger, Drew Hutcheson, Jason Lam, Tony Lo, Matt McGee, Daniel Pangelina, Morgan Perry, Kim Reynolds, John Strine, Austin Webber Sega Europe * CEO: Mike Hayes * Senior Vice President - Production: Gary Dunn * Senior Vice President - Sales: Jurgen Post * Head of Studio - Japanese IP: Kuniyo Matsumoto, Akiko O'Driscoll * Producer: Bobby Wertheim * Director of European Marketing: Gary Knight * Brand Director: David Corless * Senior Brand Manager: Rhonda Karl * Head of European PR: Lynn Daniels * Senior European PR Executive: Kerry Martyn * Head of Content: Marek Bronstring * Head of Creative Services Alison Peat-Borrelli * Traffic Coordinator, Creative Services: Jeff Webber * Creative Services: Arnoud Tempelaere, Ranjan Vekaria, Ed Bostock, Akane Hiraoka, Elliot Kidner, Mathew Pearson, Mathew Webber * Director of Business Planning and Operations: Yusuke Suai * Purchasing Manager: Caroline van Venrooji * Production Manager: Natalie Forsyth * Online Marketing Manager: Mike Evans * Online Marketing Executive: Charlotte Mills * Head of Online Service: Adam Hance * Head of Legal and Business Affairs: Nicky Ormrod * Legal Counsel: Polly Bennett * Legal Executive: Saad Choudri * Licensing Manager: Nivine Emeran * Head of Development Services: Mark LeBreton * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois González * Localisation Project Manager: Giuseppe Rizzo * Assistant Localisation Project Managers: Antonella Marras, Luis J. Paredes * Translators: Jesús Alvarez, Sebastián Pérez Salguero, Tatjana Nath, Daniela Kaynert, Nicole Thomer, Antonio Catanese, Giuseppe Rosa, Carole Kunzelmann, Sophie Paléologos, Ronan Salon * Mastering, Equipment and Submissions Manager: Dave Pither * Senior Mastering Technician: Phil Adams * Assistant Mastering Technician: Cara Gifford-Pitcher, Michael Veness * Project Lead: Luke Tarasek * Compliance Supervisor: Darran Wall * Compliance Coordinators: Mohammed Ajaib, Shiva Allari, Chris Barnett * Compliance Senior Testers: Arron Caney, Lawrence Donohue, Martin Walker * Compliance Testers: Anthony Phillips, Alexander Abbott, Oli White, Kevin Murphy, Leo Paine, Chris Davidson * Language QA Supervisor: Alessandro Irranca * Language Team Lead: Pedro L. Ortega * Language Assistant Team Leads: Rafael Bermúdez Calvar, Elfriede Tillian, Michael Willenborg * Language Testers: Daryl Sautter, David Juanes Fernández, Efrem Borroni, Fernando Mochales, Héléne Radegonde, Jérémie Maréchau, Luca Tagliaferro, Luis Pastor González, Rocío de la Flor Román, Sébastien Kernst, Serenella Grimaldi, Simone Bonechi, Stefan Scholtz, Stephanie Homa * Functionality Supervisor: Julie Metior * Functionality Project Monitors: Mark Dallamore * Functionality Senior Testers: Chris Fox * Functionality Testers Lynne Triplett, Benjamin Lyons, Louis Li, Paul Hann, Dean Shanghanoo Nestle Philippines * Corporate Affairs Executive: Misha Rabat * Corporate Wellness Executive: Ivy Sicat * SVP and Head of Corporate Affairs: Edith de Leon * Chairman and CEO: John Martin Miller "Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In)" * Written and Performed by: Mickey Newbury * Copyright 1968 Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC * All rights administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC Music Square West, Nashville, TN Sega and LucasArts Would You Like Thanks to So Much More... * Workplace Services: Geno Endicott, Nick Kolidakis Jr., Alberto Lopez, Chris Marquez, Yves Metreaux, Douglas Thomas, Nicole Torres * Special Thanks to LucasArts: James Gray * LucasFilm Animation Singapore Thanks: Jeffrey Lim, Jianliang Tan, Jean Yang, John Sanders, Xavier Nicolas * Special Thanks to SEGA: Rob Bergen * Special Thanks to: Russ Ballard, Gabe Newell, Bill Gates, Tom Kalinske, Jean-Marie Messier, Jude Cole, Ulli Lommel, Michael Morhaime, Keith Richards, Hayao Nakayama, Shigeru Miyamoto, Naoto Oshima, Hiroshi Yamauchi, Masamitsu "MOO!" Niitani, S. Nakamura, Andy Williams * Additional Thanks to: Eric Licoys, Agnes Touraine, Ken Cron, Edwards Zinser, Jay Meschel, Sandy Grunn, Cameron buschardt, Adrian Bourke, John Funnel, Darrius Thompson, Bart Farkas, Wade Farrell, Mike O'Brien, Jeff Strain, Pat Wyatt, Paula Duffy, Danny Kearns, Todd Coyle, Ralph Becker, Eric Schaefer, Scott Boness, Edwin Braun, Ray "Gramps" Chamberlain, Keith Galocy, Lin Kayser, Ivan Kolev, Amir Sinanovic, Shawn Steiner, Kresimir Tkalcec, Scott Petersen, Liam Byrne, Jack Buser, Charlie Brissette, Dave Philipson, Dr. Fred Siciliano, Ms. Ann and Mr. Tommy Sandman, Tom Gates, Michael Latham, Al Nislen * Very Special Thanks: George Lucas Software Credits * Lone Wolf 4 uses Havok®. © Copyright 1999-2011 Havok.com Inc. and its licensors. All rights reserved. See http://www.havok.com for details. * © 2006-2011 Audiokinetic Inc. All rights reserved. * Uses Scaleform GFX © 2009-2011 Scaleform Corporation. All rights reserved. * PC Computer uses Bink Video Technology. Copyright © 1997-2011 by RAD Game Tools Inc. * Lucasarts, the Lucasarts logo and related properties are trademarks in the United States and/or in other countries of Lucasfilm Ltd. and/or its affiliates. * Developers Copyright © 2011 Lucasfilm Entertainment Company Ltd. or Lucasfilm Ltd. All rights reserved., * ANTLR another tool for language recognition – Copyright © 2007 Terence Parr All rights reserved., Expat - Copyright © 1998-2000 Thai Open Source Software Center Ltd. * Copyright © 2001-2010 Expat Maintainers. * LuaPlus v. Build 1100 – Copyright © 2001-2007 Joshua C. Jensen * Xoink Copyright © Digital Stream Technologies Inc. * Code Project – Fast C++ Delegate – use of this code is governed by the terms of the Code Project Open License -CPOL- 1.02 - http://www.codeproject.com/kb/cpp/fd.aspx * Windows SDK for Windows Server 2008 and .Net Framework 3.5 – use of this code is governed by the terms of the Microsoft Software license terms terms - http://www.codeproject.com/kb/cpp/fd.aspx * GTO 3.2 - Copyright © 2002-2004 Tweak Films. * Lone Wolf 4 is based in part on the work of the GTO Project. Produced in Associate with Night Shift Pictures, Ltd. (London, England, United Kingdom) and Nestle Philippines, Inc. (Makati City, Manila, Philippines) * Websites: http://www.sega.com Night Shift Pictures, Ltd. * Associate Producers: Tom Dinners "We want to extend a very special thanks to all our families. Your never-ending patience and understanding make it all possible. We love you!" * Very Special Thanks to: Dan Byrd And Special Thanks to Sega Families, Changes are! * Special Thanks: Dave Mouth And Very Special Thanks to the All Families and All-Star SEGA Staff * Chief Producers: Toshihiro Nagoshi, Osamu Ohashi * Executive Supervisors: Yukio Sugino, Takayuki Kawagoe * Co-Executive Producer: Hisao Oguchi, Hajime Satomi © SEGA